


Friendly Rivalry

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [20]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Quidditch Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20: Creator's Choice AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Rivalry

The first person to rush into the hospital wing after the match was Thorne, still in his green Quidditch robes.

“I’m so sorry, Scarlet, I swear I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. How’s your nose?”

“Fine. Fixed. Healer Eliot says I’ll be out of here in time for dinner.”

“Listen, can you please explain to that boyfriend of yours that I didn’t mean to break your nose?”

“Explain it yourself, he’s right behind you.”

Thorne turned around to find that, yes, Ze’ev Kesley was standing there, grinning.

“Don’t worry, I heard everything. I won’t kill you. This time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlet is the Griffindor Seeker, Thorne is the Slytherin Seeker, Wolf is in Hufflepuff.


End file.
